


do you believe in soulmates?

by Anonymous



Series: problematic works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, intended lowercase, ranboos just a hopeless romantic, soulmates but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after finishing his daily "touch grass, chat." joke, ranboo peered over to his other monitor as he watched a $3 donation flash on screen.hey ranboo! i knoww twitter always says theyre platonic soulmates your honour as a joke but do you actually believe in that stuff?as he processed the first bit of the message, he read the back half of it. "do you believe in soulmates? yes, i do."aka: that soulmates clip but i made it overly homosexual
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: problematic works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 332
Collections: Anonymous





	do you believe in soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the one soulmate clip
> 
> to make this i had like the same four songs on repeat because they made me sad but in love 
> 
> lookalike by conan gray  
> parking lot by hunny  
> out of my league by fitz and the tantrums  
> 505 by artic monkeys 
> 
> listen to them immediately theyre so good
> 
> hope u enjoyed, this took a lot of 5am writing sessions

it had been a surprisingly normal day, and ranboo had been streaming with tubbo for about an hour or so now, he couldn't really tell.

yesterday, though, he had "leaked" his spotify account, and unsurprisingly the spotify update account had been made astronomically fast. he loved going into the replies of him listening to certain songs, which usually contained comments that went along the lines of _"he's such a hopeless romantic"_ or _"he down bad bad"_. what he found funniest, however, was that most of his stan twitter accounts had just recently remembered that he had said something along the lines of believing in soulmates in the past. just watching all of them tweeting in frenzies at once, never able to get over the mere idea that he indulges in anything even remotely related to love had him cackling at 5 am, almost waking up his parents.

and unfortunately, they were hitting right on the target about him being a hopeless romantic. ranboo had just always dreamed of finding "the one" for him, even if it seemed so distant and out of reach. there was always a bit inside of him that believed in love, and just wished and begged for some affection from someone romantically. after watching way too many romcoms for any normal, mentally stable teenager (which was far too common for ranboo's liking), his long, sleepless nights were usually filled with thoughts of going on cute little dates and watching the stars while holding hands and delivering sweet and chaste pecks on the cheek.

with all this information in mind, it probably wouldn't surprise anyone that he _also_ happened to be the type to fall for his best friend. tubbo, specifically. i mean, how couldn't he? nights and nights spent sleep calling, watching him grin so big and bright every time he facetimed him, and already saving money for when they plan to meet up would surely do this to anyone, ranboo figured. 

the worst part about all of this is the fact that he _allowed_ himself to fall in love, when he usually wouldn't. going to a normal public school for all of his life eventually lead to him having harmless, short and sweet crushes. ranboo always distanced himself after realizing he was falling for them, though, constantly wanting to save himself for his soulmate. 

but now? 

ranboo had felt like _tubbo_ was the one he had been saving himself for. tubbo, of all people. was who ranboo believed was his soulmate. he was confident that he could be the one for him, platonic or otherwise. 

(ranboo much preferred the otherwise, but he could admit that to no one but himself.)

man, screw twitter.

we're now back in the present, where after finishing his daily " _touch grass, chat._ " joke, ranboo peered over to his other monitor as he watched a $3 donation flash on screen. 

_hey ranboo! i knoww twitter always says theyre platonic soulmates your honour as a joke but do you actually believe in that stuff?_

as he processed the first bit of the message, he read the back half of it, "do you believe in soulmates? yes, i do." 

he heard tubbo let out a "dawww" over the sentence, but god kill him if he was about to freak out about it while he was live streaming. he could tell he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. 

a beat passed between the two boys. he was hesitating saying what he had on his mind currently, unknowing what the result of his actions would be. would he be turned down, or viewed as weird?

_whatever. let's do this._

he took a breath. "do you believe in soulmates, tubbo?" 

oh god oh fuck, he definitely said that too fast at the end. what would the viewers think? what would _tubbo_ think?

in his oh-so-cute sleepy voice that sent ranboo wanting, tubbo yawned and quietly said "that's cute." okay, he must have not heard ranboo. let's try again, maybe?

"are- do you?"

"do i what?"

ranboo leaned back in his chair, away from the microphone. "...believe in soulmates."

another beat passes.

"you better not be hitting on me."

a wave of shock pooled over ranboo. "i'm not-", he stood up and went to his door, trying to process how the hell tubbo managed to make even just a question about _soulmates_ a funny haha bit. he spoke out, "i'm leaving. i'm actually gone. i'm actually leaving."

but he did wonder, was that him hitting on him? if so, it clearly didn't work. 

he could hear the brunette's laughter through his wireless headphones, which did help ease the small burn that tubbo had left earlier, at least. 

"i'm just trying to ask you a question! oh my god!"

more laughter erupted as ranboo went back to sit down in his chair, where even he added to the giggle pile. 

"i'm just trying to ask you a question." he continued, letting laughter seep into his voice in the beginning. 

"i mean, i guess there's always someone for someone. certain personalities work with other personalities better."

"yeah!"

"you'd- probably happen to come across a perfect match, so."

ranboo let out a hum of agreement, wanting to hear more and more about the topic from the boy. he was the type to get invested, you know. 

"so, i guess." 

_that's_ when ranboo melted. who would've thought a simple confirmation would've done this to him. nevertheless, he felt starstruck, almost. this was the moment he had been waiting for since fifth grade, for gods sake. he had to scramble from his thoughts to let out another "yeah!" in agreement to tubbo.

and, he mumbled out another "i do." 

they were definitely going to have to talk about this afterwards.

* * *

it was now 12 am, and being the absolute main character he is, ranboo was splayed out on his back, watching his ceiling like it was the most interesting thing ever as little tears flowed down his cheeks.

they didn't talk about it afterwards. 

in ranboo's defense, how could he? would he call tubbo and be like " _hmm yes so i do believe in soulmates and i also believe that you are my soulmate! date me please i am so incredibly lonley._ " no, because that would get him laughed at mercilessly by tubbo. so what in the world was he meant to do? could he possibly just rot in his room, waiting until may for the travel ban to lift? 

so he started to cry. cry about how he wouldn't find the one for him, cry about how nobody will actually love him, and cry about everything he could've had. of course, he was being dramatic. a few hours ago tubbo said that he believed in soulmates, why is ranboo so hung up about it then? doesn't this mean he has a chance?

sure, he may have one, but it doesn't feel like it. 

his admittedly depressing thoughts were temporarily put on hold when he got a text from the top subject of his thoughts tonight. (or any night, for that matter.) 

**Tubbo**  
Hey ranboo

he had to squint at his phone screen to read the message. the sleepiness previously washing over him was now coming in at the worst time, making it very hard to see clearly. it also didn't help that he was literally crying not too long ago. still, he tried his best to respond.

 **Ranboo**  
Hey

 **Tubbo**  
So about the soulmate thing on stream today  
did u actually mean it?

ranboo felt as though his heart stopped for a split second. were they really having this conversation? it's around 7am for tubbo, could this topic possibly be on his mind just as much as it is on ranboo's?

he mentally pushed that thought aside. of course he wouldn't be thinking of it this early, stupid. maybe he just had a question about it? 

**Ranboo**  
I mean yeah, why would i lie

 **Tubbo**  
Well you got me thinking

 **Ranboo**  
?about what

 **Tubbo**  
I think  
you may be my soulmte

he paused completely. ranboo had never understood the phrase " _my body just took a screenshot_ " but if he didn't know now, he wouldn't know what to call it. thoughts rushed through his head, some negative, and others mostly positive. but they all came to the stop of one word. 

**Ranboo**  
what

**Facetime from Tubbo**

**Accept Decline**

Facetiming Tubbo...

"hey ranboo." tubbo squeaked out from behind his pillow. the camera was angled on its side, which is normal for tubbo, since he usually facetimed ranboo while half asleep. there was a pillow obscuring his face, but a bit of his left cheek and ear was sticking out. ranboo always found it cute, the way he would be snuggled up in the blankets and his face would squish a bit. 

but this call isn't to just admire the other, no no. get a move on, ranboo!

"hi tubbo." ranboo croaked. his camera, however, was facing the ceiling out of embarrassment. he usually only called tubbo when he looked decent, and if he looked like anything right now, it sure as hell would not be that. there were probably tear streaks there if ranboo were to be completely honest.  
  
tubbo started, "so uh-"   
  
a whisper practically slipped past the confines of his lips. "did you mean it?" 

oops. ranboo wasn't supposed to say that so soon.

the minute long silence that came afterwards felt oddly comforting to ranboo. he laid on his side, wanting to be in at least a position where he could fall asleep if he wanted to as an excuse.

tubbo was the first to break the stillness.

"i mean... i guess, big man."

his face was on fire at this point. he stammered, "in... in what way, tubbo?" 

you could see tubbo pause through his camera, even if his face wasn't fully revealed. what made ranboo smile about the sight, however, was the slight dusting of red you could see on his exposed left cheek and ear.

and when tubbo started smiling, he knew what was coming.

"c'mon ranboo, you probably know by now, right?" 

ranboo actually full on _giggled_.  
  
"yeah, tubbo. i do,"

he flipped his camera around, to show his smile.

"i do know."

**Author's Note:**

> i have never had a crush before so this is bound to be inaccurate
> 
> lmk about spelling or grammar mistakes :-]
> 
> also, according to ao3 statistics, only 12.1% of the people who view my works leave a kudos, so if you would like to give kudos it would be greatly appreciated. it's completely free and you can do it even if you arent logged in!


End file.
